


What are you looking at, Brat?

by levi_loves_erens_butt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Begging, Blow Jobs, Canon Era, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Comedy, Consensual, Curses, Cute Ending, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Foreplay, Gay Sex, Graphic Description, Hand Jobs, Humour, I Don't Even Know, Jean is a dick, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oneshot, Shameless Smut, Smutty, Teasing, eren has no luck at all, eren's a virgin awwwww, eren's pov, its really smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levi_loves_erens_butt/pseuds/levi_loves_erens_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger has been uncomfortably aware of how attractive he has found the Corporal lately. Of course, the relentless teasing from Jean doesn't exactly help things- but what if Levi was harbouring feelings for his favourite brat as well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are you looking at, Brat?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Ereri fanfiction, so I kept it short and smutty! Any feedback would be most appreciated.

He was so, _so_ fucked.

Eren had never intended to fall for his corporal. If you have told Eren one year ago that he would uncontrollably adore and angry, short clean freak who refused to call him anything but 'Brat', he would had laughed in your face. That Horsefaced son-of-a-bitch Jean had always said that he couldn't get it up for anything but Titans, and in all honestly Eren agreed with him to some extent. He could appreciate the aesthetic of the male and female antinomy, but he never really, y'know, felt obligated to actually fuck someone. 

Oh, those were the golden days.

He still wasn't quite sure when the relationship had switched from mutual frustration to one-sided lust on Eren's part. All he knew was that every time he pleasured himself, he would always finish with Levi's name on lips- a confusing and terrible habit. After that, he started to dream. Every night, he would see the Corporal doing unspeakable things to him, and awake covered in sweat and a raging hard on that proved his infatuation with  the damned bastard. He could hardly be in the same room with Levi without rather... _unsuitable_ memories popping up in his head, leaving him to make phoney excuses and run.

"Earth to Eren?"

"What!" Eren snapped with more bite than he intended, glaring at Armin.

"You've been daydreaming. _Again_. If you don't snap out of this soon, Sasha is gonna steal your food."

Eren sighed, and mentally slapped himself. He had to stop doing this; feeling sorry for himself in public places. He turned around on his seat, his eyes scanning the dining area expectantly. Just as he hoped, Levi was sitting at the back with Hanji and Erwin. Levi picked up his tea in the peculiar fashion of his, stony grey eyes looking off into the distance. Hanji caught his stare, and gave him a subtle wink, chuckling as Eren felt his face flush bright red.

Armin rested his hand on Eren's shoulder sympathetically as Eren choked in surprise.

"Eren, are you sure that you're ok? You've been really distant recently. Mikasa and I are worried about you." He gestured his other arm over to where Mikasa sat.

"Yeah, I'm ok." He smiled weakly "Just been a little tired."

Armin raised his eyebrow sceptically. "If you're _sure_ that you're fine, then I guess-"

"I know whats wrong with Eren"

Eren's hackles raised as he heard the all-to-familiar voice of Jean. He could almost smell Jean's amusement. 

"The reason he seems so distant is because he's been to busy staring at the Corporal's junk to talk to us." Jean sang triumphantly, his voice lilting in a mocking melody.

The table feel silent for a few excruciatingly long seconds before Sasha began to roar with laughter. Soon enough, everyone on the table apart from Eren and Mikasa were in fits of hysterics, with Jean at the forefront: "I told you! He's blushing like a nun!"

"Is this true, Eren?" Mikasa inquired, her eyes flashing dangerously. Eren glaced back at where the Corporal was sitting, but he didn't seem to notice the rancorous laughter.  Before Eren could dispel the rumours, however, Horseface shoved his ugly nose into private business again.

"Haven't you noticed what he's like around him? 'Oh, Corporal'" Jean fluttered his eyelashes and changed his voice to a high falsetto "'Could I be off any assistance? Do you want me to shine your shoes, or maybe you could draw me like one of your French girls? Please notice me, Corporal!'"

"Go fuck yourself, Horseface" Eren shouted angrily.

"Still thinking about fucking, Eren? You need to take a break." Jean retorted quickly

"If you don't shut your ugly mouth right this second, I swear to Sina that I'll cut you dick off! Stop telling everyone that I want to have sex with the Corporal!" Yelled Eren, his temper boiling over.

The room fell silent once again, but this time no-one was looking at Eren; they were looking at the short figure behind him.

"I don't really think that kind of language is appropriate, you shitty Brat"

This was it, Eren thought. This is how he was going to die. 

He had missed out on so much. For example, he never managed to beat Mikasa in an arm-wrestling competition. He would never see the Ocean like Armin told him. He would never be able to set Jean up on a blind date with a horse from the stables. Not only that, but he was going to die a virgin. 

Levi grabbed Eren by his collar and began to drag him from the dining hall, much to the extreme amusement of Jean. He muttered something unintelligible to Connie, who had to cover his mouth to suppress the laughter.

Mikasa took a step forward, but was held back by Armin.

"There's nothing we can do for him now, Mikasa. Hopefully he'll come back in one piece."

***

Eren kept his eyes on the floor as he dragged his heavy feet along the corridors. Levi remained completely silent, giving Eren no indication of what would happen to him. Despite himself, Eren couldn't help but gaze at the back of the Corporal's head, wondering what it would feel like to run his fingers through his silky Raven hair. What did he do to make it so shiny? 

"What are you looking at, Brat?"

Erens checks went bright red again, and chastised himself for giving into temptation so easily... but goodness, Levi was so damn attractive.

Levi eventually stopped outside a vaugly familar door. Suddenly, Eren realised that he was outside Levi personal chambers- Levi's bedroom.

"Well, Brat? Get in."

"Um, y-yes, Corporal"

"Tch."

Eren hesitantly pushed opened the door, and awkwardly moved inside. To his great surprise, Levi began to undress.

"Co-corporal?!" Eren squeaked as Levi removed his shirt, showing pale, tightly muscled flesh.

Levi stopped, and strutted over to Eren. The corners of his mouth turned upwards slightly in a teasing grin that made Eren melt.

"What's wrong, brat? Are you scared of your punishment?" He moved closer, leaning into Eren's ear. His hand brushed Eren's throbbing cock, and Eren let out a low moan. "Although, this won't be much of a punishment for you, will it?"

Without warning, he pressed his soft lips against Erens, expertly moving his mouth passionately. He bit Eren's lower lip, and sucked away the blood from the fast-healing wound. Eren had little no experience in this area, but what he lacked in skill he made up for in underrated enthusiasm- his lips were clumsy, yet he concentrated entirely on pleasuring Levi.

"Tsk. Follow my lead brat."

This time, Levi controlled the kiss, plunging his tongue inside Eren's mouth, tasting everything about the brat. He placed his hands on Eren's face and erotically thrust his tongue deep inside of Erens throat. 

"Y-yes" moaned Eren, jerking his hips against Levi's, desperately aching for some friction for his aching hardness. He was sure he had never been this erect in his whole life, and he was only kissing him.

Levi's kiss moved down to Eren's neck, where he passionately sucked at the tender skin.

"Ah! C-Corporal... everyone w-will see"

Levi sucked, hard, before pulling away, a trail of saliva connecting them like an umbilical cord.

"Good."

Eren could not suppress the moan that built up inside of him from seeing his Corporal acting so filthy. For one so clean, in this example he was very, very dirty.

"Someone's a horny brat, aren't they? hmm, now, what do you want, Eren?"

Setting aside his embarrassment, Eren replied: "I want your cock, Sir."

"Well, seeing as you asked me so nicely, then I'll oblige. Get on your knees, Brat."

Eren shivered in anticipation, unconsciously licking his lips  at the thought of having Corporal Levi inside of his mouth. He would do everything in his power to make him cum so spectacularly that he would have no choice but to want Eren again.

The corporal pulled out his throbbing passion, and twitched when he saw Eren's glassy eyed gaze upon him.

Eren was slightly shocked at how long Levi was. Just like everything else about him, his dick was perfect; it was beautiful. He smiled, and licked him from base to tip. Levi sighed lustily, and Eren kissed his tip, staring directly into his eyes with an innocent expression.

"Y-you fucking cock tease, Brat. I-"

Levi's speech was cut off as Eren suddenly took him into his mouth and hummed lightly. A wave of pleasure filled Levi, and his knees bucked under his own weight.

"Fu-fucking hell, Brat! T-two can play this g-g-game"

Levi thrust himself deep into Eren's throat, making him gag slightly. He shoved his cock back inside the warm, moist cavern of Eren's mouth. He was so close to his sweet release, and Eren sensed it from the way his thrusting became more erratic and uncontrollable. Levi ran his fingers through Erens hair, pulling him deeper onto his dick. Eren swirled his tongue sensually around Levi weeping head, looked deep into Levi's eyes and pushed Levi even deeper inside of his throat than before. 

Levi thrust his hips forward and moaned loudly as he realised into Erens mouth. All-consuming shudders flowed through his body as he rode the most powerful orgasm he had ever had.  With one last satisfied groan, he pulled out of Eren with shining eyes and a bleeding tongue that he had almost bitten off as he came. 

"Not bad."

Eren licked the cum from his lips, swallowing and savouring the taste of Levi. 

"I think you quite enjoyed it, _Sir_."

"I suppose you're right there, brat. Let me give you a reward."

Levi undressed Eren quickly, stopping momentarily to give suck on his neck one last time. He drank in the sight of the brats tight, sweet body and his twitching cock, committing every inch of him to his memory. He would never forget the lithe, tenderly muscled body, and the round ass he had, big and soft and-

"You're the one staring now, Corp

"Tsk. Don't get so _cocky_ , horny brat."

Eren's mouth formed a perfect O as Levi began to to rub his length slowly. His strokes were just that: soft, slow and tender. Levi was grinning like a bastard, waiting for Eren react.

"More...Harder!"

"Where have your manners gone, rude little brat?"

"Please!"

"Please what?"

"Please rub my dick harder, Corporal, I'm begging you!"

"That's more like it".

Levi increased the pace and pressure, his calloused hand kneading Erens tenderest place at a heavenly rhythm. He bent forward slightly, licking erens balls and earning a passionate yelp from the boy. A small bead of pre-cum formed on the tip, and Levi licked it off. Eren tasted saltly, but not as dirty as he had expected. The brat really must have been paying attention to him when he ordered him to wash properly last week. Well, Levi thought as he yanked Eren suddenly, he had cleaned in the places that mattered.

"oH, Yes!" Eren fixated his emerald irises on Levi's stormy ones, letting the warmth in his body slowly build, build, build and...

"Levi!"

Eren's release came quickly and unexpectedly, and Levi was caught in the spray of his seamen.

"Tsk. Disgusting."

Eren panted shallowly, smiling infuriatingly wide at his soiled Corporal. He could not, would not believe that this actually happened to him. Even in his filthiest dreams, he never would have thought that the Corporal would really do this with him. Yes, in the barracks some of his comrades would engage in sexual activity, but they were just horny kids like him. Levi was a fully grown man (despite his height) and for him to do this with Eren would mean that...

"I love you, Corporal."

Levi spluttered, his usually blank face showing surprise. The brat was even more stupid than he looked.

"This was a punishment, Eren. Nothing more."

Levi stood, and began to dress himself.

Of course. Levi would never want someone like him. He probably was just bored, and wanted a free blowjob. Everyone in the barracks must have sucked him off at some point, and Eren was nothing special. How could he be so naive? He could he give-

"However, I didn't fail to note that you called me by my name, Brat. That means that you will have to stay here tonight. Also"

Levi stopped dressing himself, and faced Eren.

"You're not so bad, Eren."

Eren felt his heart swell in his chest. He did love him, he did!

"Oh Levi! Levi Levi Levi!"

"Your punishment is going to be very long and hard, Brat. I'd be worried if I were you"

He leaned in for a kiss, slowly embracing the boy in his arms. They stayed like that for a while.

"Levi, I think I have a problem."

"What is it, Jaeger- You're hard again? You really are a horny brat."

***

Eren beamed as he walked into the dining hall, a new spring in his step. His skin was glowing, and his eyes looked even more intense than ever. Jean shot him an incredulous look, as if he had seen a ghost.

"You wern't in bed, we thought that the Corporal had killed you! Why didn't you tell us where you were?" Mikasa hissed, Kicking Eren hard on the shins.

"Ow! I was busy, thats all."

"Busy doing what?" Mikasa's glare sterned "What are those marks on your neck, Eren?!"

Jean's mouth was so far open it looked like he would fall to the ground at any minute from the imbalance of weight. 

"No fucking way, Jaeger. Did you seriously fuck the Corporal?!"

Eren just smiled purely, and ate his bread happily. Levi told him that the hickies would take a long time to come out of his skin, so Eren would have to make sure he was sitting next to old Horseface everyday to make him as uncomfortable as possible.

"Eren, hurry up and finish your food. We have to train" Levi's silky soft tones came from the other side of the hall, and Eren walked off. Jean scratched his head, and gasped.

"Wait, did the Corporal just call him Eren?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to check me out on tumblr: http://levi-loves-erens-butt.tumblr.com/  
> I feel so ashamed for writing this, sorry if the quality is bad because I'm super tired!


End file.
